DRABBLE AND SHORT STORY COLLECTION No1
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: Welcome to my collection of drabbles/short stories. The summary of each story will be inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTES** (please read)

Hi guys. Welcome to my collection of drabbles/short stories.

When you'll read the story THE TRIGGER, you will know that I was planing for it to be the first one in this collection, but once I started wtiting... well lets just say it turned to be a longer short story, so it didn't fit in this project of mine. It will be here soon, my beta have to check it first.

This is going to be a collection of stories with proximal of 1800 words or less. I will try to write them that short, but I got so many ideas… (grin)

Anyway, the first story here is going to be USAGI AND REI – HEART TO HEART. Yes, that's the title. It is a short story, but as I was writing it, this is what I thought. I will leave it here, but in time, I will write a longer version of the story. Maybe that will happen with every story in this collection. Probably. 

A little input of the inside:

Each story in here will have the same beginning. Basically; title, type, pairing, genre, rating, status and the small summary.

You will see what I mean when you read the first one.

And, of course, each story in this collection has a **disclaimer**.

Sadly, I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I do, but, I don't.

Ok. It is time to shut up and let you read. Please check out my other stories and drop me a line or two.

Big kiss to everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **USAGI AND REI – HEART TO HEART**

Type: Short story

Pairing: Usagi and Rei (and a little bit of Mamoru)

Genre: General, Angst, Friendship.

Rating: K+

Status: Complete

Summary: First season. Rei is dating Mamoru. There is a battle at the Starlight Tower, but with a twist. Everyone gained their memories. Zoicite is dead, and Mamoru wasn't captured. Set after the battle.

/

Usagi returned to her Sailor Moon suit after killing Zoicite. Kunzite retired for now, shouting promises of unbelievable pain when he returned. No one paid him attention. Everyone was looking at the trio on the floor. Mamoru's wound was; thankfully due to his healing powers a lot better than it had been. The only evidence was the blood that was barely visible on his side. Usagi and Rei were sitting on each side of him. Silence followed as they gathered their thoughts.

/

Shock covered Mamoru's face as he continued to look at Usagi, the princes he had been dreaming of. The girl he had felt himself drawn to protect in the heat of battle; had been right in front of him the whole time. The unique hairstyle should have bean a clue enough. Then he looked at the other girl. Rei. Once he found out Usagi was Sailor Moon, it was easy to know who the rest of the senshi were. He was glad that they ended their dating; if you would even call it that. It was a lot more one sided, but now he was free to be with his true love. They had talked things through and decided to be friends. Apparently and thankfully, Rei wasn't in love with him. It would be awkward if she was.

/

Rei had been thinking the same thing. She wasn't really in love with him; it was always about going out as friends. So, when he smiled at her she knew he was thinking the same and she returned his smile.

/

Unfortunately, Usagi was prone to jumping to conclusions and when she saw the small exchange her heart broke and tears filled her eyes. Her prince, her soul mate, her protector was out of reach for her. She had never told anyone but she was secretly hoping that Tuxedo Kamen was Mamoru. She had a crush on him even since she hit him with the test on the head. He was on her mind a lot and throwing a masked savior into the mix only made things worse. Because of him, she would often visit the arcade under the ploy of playing the games herself when in natural fact it was to only to see those beautiful blue eyes of his. But she never admitted her true feelings and when he started to date Rei, it hit her like a ton of bricks. It was too late. She had seen their smiles of happiness, the way they interacted and she vowed to herself not to get in the way of their happiness. No matter how much it hurt she backed off.

/

She no longer had the strength to hold off the tears, and the only reasonable thing she could do was run away. She turned on her heel without warning when she got to her feet and moved as fast as she could, tears trailing as she left.

Mamoru frowned seeing the tears in Usagi's eyes. _Why is she so sad?_ He mused as he watched leave, his eyes falling to meet the same confused look of Rei, no words were needed as they all raced off after their princess.

She heard them yelling and running after her, so she doubled the speed. She reached the only place no one would think to look. The school rooftop and she detransformed. Looking into the sky again for reassurance, she let the tears fall.

/

The next couple of days were a blur as she avoided everyone. Surprisingly, they left her alone. Where there was a battle, she abandoned her speech, dusting the youma in a mere minute. She was gone before Tuxedo Kamen arrived.

/

Those days were very frustrating on him. He figured that she was avoiding him. He desperately wanted to talk to her. Instead, he talked with the senshi. Luna gave him the communicator, and he attended the meetings. With their memories intact there was a greater sense of protection of the princess. If he could, he would go straight to her house. But he was scared of her father; they had all heard the stories of his shotgun. Patience was his virtue as he waited for the opportunity. Sooner or later he would talk to her. She couldn't avoid him forever. But even Mamoru found himself questioning that.

/

Finally; after two weeks Rei had enough. She decided to wait for Usagi in her room when she came back from school. She sat on her bed and waited as Luna curled up on her lap. The room was abnormally clean for her friend; she could only put it down to her regaining her memories.

/

Fifteen minutes later Usagi entered her room, so deep in her thoughts that didn't even noticed Rei, who took that time to silently observe her. Usagi looked paler than usual. Her eyes held no shine, and she seemed somewhat down. This girl in front of her wasn't the usual happy and bubbly person she once was. Rei almost had a heart attack when Usagi started to do her homework. After finishing it, she just sat there looking at the picture of her and the girls which Motoki took at the arcade. She started to cry.

"I miss you. I miss you so much." She whispered to the picture.

"Then why are you hiding?" Rei whispered from behind her.

Usagi shrieked and jumped. It took a few moments to calm herself, and she turned around. Rei was sitting on her bed stroking Luna peacefully.

"How long have you been here?" Usagi asked.

"Before you got home."

"I didn't see you. Sorry."

"Yes, I noticed. I also notice that you are avoiding my question." Rei stated.

"What question?"

"Why are you hiding and avoiding us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." If there was one thing about Usagi, she had never been a good liar.

"I think you do."

"I don't."

"Usagi," Rei warned; agitation evident in her voice.

"Rei." Usagi used the same tone on her, but there was more authority in her voice now. Rei counted to ten in her head, calming down her temper.

"You also didn't show up to our meetings."

"I've sent Luna. I know everything."

"It is not the same. You're our leader. You are supposed to be there." Dejection was evident in her friends face. "Look Usagi. I'm not leaving here until we had this conversation. So, you might as well give in."

"Fine. Talk. But, I'm going to clean this room." Usagi said, starting to clean her homework off the table and placing it neatly into her bag again. Rei quickly recovered from this shock, and then spoke softly.

"Is it because we've found out you were the princess we were searching for?"

"No. I admit, it was a huge shock at first. All those memories and all. But I kinda suspected as much. I mean, you all have your powers, and I don't. All I had was the tiara. You all were fighting naturally, and for me it was a struggle. And then I got the Moon Stick, which no one could use it beside me. And of course, there was the name. Sailor Moon, Moon Princess, Moon Stick, Usagi Tsukino aka rabbit of the moon. I guess it was always there in my subconscious, I just didn't want to admit it."

Both Rei and Luna were puzzled by Usagi's explanation.

"Why aren't you always like this? This is not Usagi I know." Rei asked.

"I guess it was easier for me when no one took me serious. None of you expected a lot from me. Admit it."

By this time Usagi had moved around the room, moving things awkwardly trying to keep herself preoccupied. Rei moved to sit by the desk as she moved towards the bed and started making it. "So, why are you avoiding us?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

It was that moment when Rei noticed a picture peeking underneath the pillow. A slither of a familiar green jacket pocked its way out.

"Oh." Rei finally understood.

Usagi caught Rei's look, and quickly shoved the picture deep under the pillow. If it was possible, Usagi was now paler then before. Rei hadn't missed that. She also took another look around the room. Red roses were placed all around the room. Every rose Tuxedo Kamen gave her.

"I see. You are not avoiding us. Why Mamoru?"

Usagi said nothing as she looked out the window. The sun was setting into the horizon and the moon slowly making its way into the night sky. Unknown to Rei, tears fell silently as she bit her lip trying to prevent any sound escaping.

"How long have you been in love with him?" Rei finally asked, noticing that Usagi had started to shake.

"Please?" She begged, but Rei looked at her firmly. "Don't make me say it. I'm begging you."

"Usagi. I want the truth. How long?"

"From the first day we met."

"What? But that was months ago! Why didn't you say something?"

"What would be the point? He already had an awful opinion of me, and then you two started to date, so I stepped aside. I would never do or say anything to harm you, so I kept quiet."

"And what about Tuxedo Kamen? You liked him, in fact, those are his roses. Right?"

"Yes, I liked him. But only because he reminded me of Mamoru. I hoped it was him underneath that mask."

"And now? After gaining all your memories and finding out that he is your past love and your destiny? You could-" Before Rei could say anything else, Usagi turned, eyes on fire.

"How can you ask me that? I don't care who we were! You two are a couple now, and no matter how I feel for him, I would never stood between you two! You are my best friend Rei, and I would never hurt you like that! You love him and that's all that matters."

Both Rei and Luna were stunned by Usagi's words. Rei never knew that Usagi would be this loyal. The fact that Usagi would rather sacrifice her own happiness than hurt a friend, brought tears to Rei's eyes.

"Usagi. I don't love him. And he doesn't love me."

"Huh?"

"I said that I don't love him. In fact, we broke up the day before that fight. We were only friends."

"Really? You are telling the truth?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"Yes. You are free to finally show him how you feel."

Usagi smiled for the first time, but then her smile faded and she looked down at her hands as she sat on the bed.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I would never know if he is with me because he loves me or because who we were."

"That is something you should discuss with him. But I have a feeling that he liked you before we found out everything."

"You are right." Usagi admitted, her head hanging low.

"I always am. Now, are you coming to our next meeting, or do I have to hunt you down?"

"I will be there." Usagi laughed slightly, she was still cautious.

"You better!" Before Rei left her, she turned and said. "You are my best friend too."

Rei turned around again and left her friend alone, Usagi stared at the door for a minute or two before reaching under her pillow and pulled out the photograph from underneath her pillow, a smile finding its way to her face.

/

AN/ It is a little bit over 1800 words, but it is still short. So it fits into this collection. And, of course, I wrote the longer version of this story. So check it out and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **THE BLACKMAIL**

Type: Drabble

Pairing: Usagi/Naru, Usagi/Mamoru

Genre: General, Romance

Rating: K+

Status: Complete

Summary: Naru blackmailed Usagi to confess her feelings to Mamoru. No alter egos. Civilian form only.

/

Like usual, Usagi daydreamed through her classes. That way the time flew faster. Only, she didn't quite liked where her thoughts sailed. Lately, one certain black-haired man occupied her mind. Her nemesis with most beautiful midnight blue eyes in which you could drown.

"Not again!" She groaned, dropping her head on the desk.

"Usagi-chan? Can I talk to you after school?" Her friend Naru suddenly asked.

"Sure!" Usagi didn't like Naru's voice. It was sad and serious. "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"I don't know." Naru said, and then the bell rang.

Two long hours later, Naru and Usagi were walking toward the arcade. Usagi told Ami and Makoto that she would meet them there.

"Ok. You got me worried. What's the problem?" Usagi asked Naru.

"I think I'm in love!" Naru finally admitted, blushing madly.

"Wha…Wha…What?" Usagi stumbled and in shock walk directly into one firm muscular body. A familiar body. But instead of moving away, she leaned more closely to him resting her head on his chest. She inhaled deeply. Roses.

"Earth to Odango!"

Usagi snapped out of daydreaming with a little yelp. "Eeek! What am I doing?"

"That's what I would like to know, Odango!" He asked hoarsely.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Usagi!"

"Odango!"

"Jerk!" And with that she stormed away.

"What was that?" Naru asked.

"It was your fault!" Usagi glared at her.

"Mine? How?"

"Never mind! You were saying?" Usagi quickly changed the topic.

"Yes. I said that I think I'm in love. He is very smart, and I don't know what to do. He is always there for me, and every time I'm with him, I feel those butterflies in my stomach. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do." Usagi whispered, thinking of that feeling she only felt with one person.

"What did you say?" Naru asked in bewilderment. She couldn't believe that Usagi finally admitted her feelings.

"What? Nothing! We are talking about you! You have to tell him how you feel. If you don't, you will never know!"

"But how? I'm scared. What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Then, at least you'll know. It's harder not to know. And only a fool would turn you down, Naru-chan! You are smart and beautiful, and you have a lot to offer him! Just say it straight to his face!"

"I guess. Thank you, Usagi-chan." Naru sighed. "I'll tell you what! If I have to do it, you have to do it too!"

"WHAT?" Usagi shrieked. "I don't! And to whom am I supposed to say something like that?"

"Oh, I think you know! One certain guy who has a cute nickname for you! Don't lie to me, Usagi! You have feelings for him!"

"But…but…but…" Usagi stammered, blushing madly.

"Promise me! If I confess, you'll confess too!" Naru dared.

"That's blackmail!" When Naru said nothing, she gave in. "Fine!"

"I knew you'll see it my way!" Naru laughed.

/

Two days later, Usagi was sitting with Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako in their usual booth at the arcade, when Naru entered with Umino, holding hands. They walked toward Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, I've done my part. Now it's time you do yours." Naru told her friend.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked, but then she noticed Umino beside Naru and how close they are. "It was Umino? You've done it? Umino?" She stuttered.

"Yes. And now it is your turn!"

"NO! Please don't make me!" Usagi wailed.

"What is going on?" Makoto asked.

"Usagi has a dare to complete. I did my part, now is her turn." Naru explained.

"And what was the dare?" Minako asked.

Naru then told everything what happened two days earlier and the girls jumped at the chance to help. Only she didn't mentioned Mamoru's name.

"And does this have to do with a certain someone sitting by the counter, talking to Motoki?" Rei snickered.

"YUP!" Naru confirmed, with a devious smile.

"What? You guys knew?" Usagi asked in bewilderment.

"Please! As if you could hide something like that from us?" Rei snorted. "You could tell how you feel for him from the plane! You are so obvious."

"But…but… I don't wanna!"

"Usagi. You promised! Are you going back on your word?" Ami asked sternly.

"Even you, Ami? Fine! I'll go!" Usagi grumbled, and mumbling something about her big mouth, went toward Mamoru.

She turned to the girls, giving them a puppy look, but they shake their heads, and Minako gave her two thumbs up. She took a deep breath, and tapped him on the shoulder. The whole arcade went silent. She gulped when Mamoru turned, raising a brow.

"Yes, Odango? Can I help you?"

"!" Her voice pitched higher than normal.

"What did you say?" He stammered, not quite sure if this is a dream or reality. Did she just say what he thought she said?

"I SAID THAT I LOVE YOU!" Usagi yelled, and in a mere second, she pulled his head and kissed him.

It was the kiss she dreamed of. After a shock, his lips started to move, and she pressed herself against his chest. Eventually they were out of air, and they parted. She started to walk away toward the girls, whose jaws dropped to the floor. Motoki was still blinking. She made one step, but then she was whirled back into Mamoru's arms.

"Not so fast, my little bunny! I have to say something to you as well! I love you too, Usako!"

With that, he kissed her. But, in this kiss, he gave her all of him. He gave her his heart. It was more then just a kiss. It was a promise. 

The End 

AN/ I can't believe it! Finally a story with less than 1000 words! Yeeeah!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **USAGI AND REI – HEART TO HEART – part two**

Type: Drabble/short story

Pairing: Usagi / Rei / (and a little bit of Ikuko and Luna)

Genre: General, Friendship

Rating: K+

Status: Complete

Summary: Few weeks after the revelation of Princess identity, Rei again comes to Usagi. Unknown to them, Ikuko is also worried for Usagi so she decides to eavesdrop to their conversation. Doing that, she gets more then she bargained for.

**AN**/ I know I said that I wrote a prolonged version of USAGI AND REI – HEART TO HEART, but I've changed my mind. So instead, I wrote this drabble. Look it as this is part two of the original story, which kinda is.

So I recommend to read USAGI AND REI – HEART TO HEART first.

Time of this little drabble is approximately a week after their first heart to heart talk.

Oh, yea, please don't mind mistakes I've made – it hasn't been proofed.

/

A whole week has passed after Rei had her conversation with Usagi, and now, again, she found herself at the same place, in Usagi's room, waiting for her. She sighed. It had seamed that everything was fine between Usagi and Mamoru, they talked, they cooperated well when there was a battle, Usagi no longer avoided them, but then again, something was off.

Being a priestess she could sense that sometimes Usagi was holding back and that something was troubling her. So, here she was, again, sitting on Usagi's bed, waiting for her, with Luna in her lap.

Luna was also puzzled with her charge's behavior, and she hoped that Rei would be able to find what exactly is troubling Usagi.

They heard the steps, and soon Usagi entered her room. Ikuko, her mum, sent her to buy a few groceries for dinner, and because she had to hurry back, she was all puffed up. She absently greeted both Rei and Luna, walking past them.

"Oh, hi Rei, Luna!" But a second later, she turned and in shock asked. "Rei? What are you doing here?"

"Mama Ikuko let me in. She said you'll be back in a bit." Rei answered, avoiding the main reason.

"Yea, here I am. Now, why exactly are you here? Is something wrong? Did something happened?" Usagi asked worriedly, looking for her senshi communicator.

"No, no! Nothing like that! Actually, I came to see you." Rei quickly said.

"Why?" Usagi asked her suspiciously.

"Usagi, I can sense that something is bothering you. After our talk a week ago, I thought that everything is ok."

"Everything is fine. Really. Don't worry about me."Usagi tried to sound cheerful, but Rei knew her too well.

"Usagi. Don't lie to me. Is there a problem between you and Mamoru?" Seeing the tears in Usagi's eyes, she continued gently. "He loves you, you know. He liked you before we even found out everything." That proved to be wrong words, because Usagi started to cry, finally letting her emotions out.

"He couldn't. Not after or while he dated you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Rei! Look at you and look at me!"

"I'm looking, and I don't see anything wrong with you or me!" Rei said, not quite liking where is this going.

"You are a natural beauty, Rei! Compared to you, I am…"

"You are what?" Rei asked angrily.

"I'm nothing! I'm not even a shadow to you!"

Rei couldn't speak. Is that what Usagi thought of herself? Luna's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Is that what you think?" Rei hissed.

When Usagi nodded, Rei took her by the hand and whirled her toward the big mirror.

"Look at you! You ARE beautiful! Why can you see it? The most beautiful part of you are those big blue eyes and the long hair. When you smile, you are breathtaking! You are shining! A little mascara, eye shadow and lipstick and you are perfect!"

After few minutes, Usagi finally saw what Rei told her. A smile appeared on her face.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" She asked looking at Rei's reflection in the mirror.

"Of course! And I don't want to hear you saying you aren't ever again!"

"Oh Rei! I love you! You are my best friend!" Usagi said hugging Rei, startling her in the process.

No one noticed Ikuko standing outside the room, listening their conversation. She knew it was wrong, but she had to know what was wrong with her daughter. For days now, she was just a shadow of the girl before. Finding out that she is Sailor Moon, was a shock, but she accepted it. Somehow she suspected it even. During this past months, she changed. she become secretive, quiet and all those sneaking out. Now, it all makes sense. But when she heard her thoughts about herself, she felt rage. But then she heard what Rei told her. She was glad that Usagi had a friends like Rei and other girls. Ikuko smiled and went downstairs. She will keep her daughter's secret.

Soon after, Rei left.

"Usagi? Are you ok now? Is there anything else that bothers you?" Luna asked. "You know that you can tell me anything."

Usagi picked Luna up on her lap, smiling brightly. "Yes, Luna. I'm fine now. And I'm sure everything is going to be just fine from now on. I have you, I have great friends who love me, and maybe Mamoru could love me too, someday. Somehow, I'm not afraid anymore to find out. If, by any chance, he wouldn't, at least I have my family and friends. Because, Luna, you are also my family."

Luna started to cry. She never expected that from Usagi.

"Oh Luna! I'm sorry. Now I made you cry." Usagi hugged the little black cat.

"It's nothing. I'm just overwhelmed. That was the most beautiful thing anybody said to me!"

"Oh Luna! I only said the truth." Usagi said, and gave Luna a kiss.

Later that night, Usagi was in her bed. She put out the picture of Mamoru, and whispered.

"I wish you could love me for me, and not because I was the princess."

Usagi glanced through her window and she thought she saw a moon winked at her. She blinked, and then smiled.

/

**AN**/ So, this is it. I hope you'll like it. Click that little button below and drop me a line or two.

See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **A DEATH WISH**

Type: Drabble/short story

Pairing: Usagi, Mamoru, Inner Senshi, Naru, Miss Haruna

Genre: Tragedy, Angst

Rating: M ( just to be safe)

Status: Complete

Chapters: 1

Summary: Some horible things happent in Usagi's life and this is her way of coping. WARNING: NOT FOR CHILDREN, INCLUDES SUICIDE

AN/ Sorry for the mistakes, it hasn't been proofed

I hope you will tell me what you think...

/

Present day

One more month has passed. Sixty-three days, to be precise. Sixty-three days since her world crumbled like a house of cards…

Usagi was not well. Each day, she was more and more paler and quieter. For the past few days she barely said a word. Each day passed the same. She would walk to the school, barely, sat down at the last desk, all by herself, and just look through the window. She would just sat there doing nothing. She didn't even cry anymore, her eyes were all dried up. She felt numb and hollow.

No one knew about it, except the girls, Naru and Miss Haruna, her teacher. She couldn't quite believe it herself. Her parents were dead. She would never see them again. And ten days ago, she had to turn off the life support for Shingo, who was in the coma after the accident. She was left all alone in this awful world… she had no one. Mamoru, the love of her life, her anchor, decided he doesn't love her anymore. He declared it the same day she found out about her parents accident.

And it was supposed to be such a beautiful day…

FLASHBACK (63 days ago)

Usagi bounced down the sidewalk heading toward her home. She got a B+ in her math test and she wanted to show it to her mother. She was happy. Little did she know that her happiness will soon be over.

When she got home, she frowned seeing no one was around. Then she noticed the light on the telephone, signaling there was a message. She pressed the button to hear the message, and in less then twenty seconds, her whole world collapsed. That was the hospital, urging her to come quickly. She was there in less then half an hour. The doctor with whom she spoke told her that they couldn't do anything for her parents. They died instantly, but her brother Shingo was alive, only in the coma. Nor alive, nor dead. She entered his room and swallowed the cries of pain and anguish. She had to be strong for him. He looked so small, plugged to all of those machines and apparatus. She couldn't bare to be in there, so she ran off to the one place she felt safe and loved, only to have her heart rip apart to the end.

When she knocked on his door, it was almost eleven in the night. She craved for his strong hold. She knew he could understand her, because his parents also died in a car accident, so he would know how to comfort her. But, before she could say anything, he told her that they should break up. That this thing between them doesn't going anywhere.

"But…but…" She was so confused. She didn't know what to say. If that was a joke, it was a cruel one.

She looked him pleadingly, "Why?" was all she could ask.

His answer broke her heart in a million pieces.

"I don't love you. I thought I could, being the princess and all, but you become a burden to me. Just because we were together in a previous life, doesn't mean that we have to be in this lifetime."

"Oh. I see." Was all she said, looking down.

Few minutes passed, no one said a word. Then Mamoru remembered.

"Why did you came to me in this late hour, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." She said through tears and walked away.

She didn't see the tears in Mamoru's eyes, or heard his words, as he dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Usako. But I had to do it. In order for you to live, I have to let you go."

END OF FLASHBACK

Next couple of days she spent every single day in the hospital, by Shingo's bed. In one of those days, she was often in detention for sleeping in the class. That is how Naru and Miss Haruna find out.

FLASHBACK (50 days ago)

It was her tenth detention in the last two weeks. Miss Haruna was very worried for her. She saw the dark circles around Usagi's eyes, and how thin she become. Luckily for Usagi, there was only one battle since the accident.

Miss Haruna, Naru and Usagi were alone in the class. They wanted to know what was wrong so they demanded the truth from her when she finally awoke. At first, she didn't want to say anything, but then she had a breakdown. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She told them everything. About her being Sailor Moon, about her past life, about her parents death and Shingo being in the hospital. Everything. It was a huge shock for them, but then Miss Haruna made a few phone calls, and arranged that Usagi stayed with her. She even took care of the funeral. The bodies were still at the coronel office, deep in ice, since Usagi was minor and had no idea what to do.

Sometimes she would go together with Miss Haruna and Naru to see Shingo. She would talk to him or read him stories, or just sat there, praying.

END OF FLASHBACK

Days passed and the battles continued. It seamed that a day couldn't pass without one. Usagi was exhausted. Being at the school, hospital and fighting the youma, she barely slept. Everyone was worried about her. They could see something was wrong, but Usagi closed herself for everyone. Especially for the girls. In some sick and perverse way, she didn't want them to know. Tuxedo Kamen rarely appeared, but he was there, hidden in the trees. He could sense her pain, and it troubled him. He knew it was more then their break up. It was the battle similar to this one, when she asked him not to rescue her anymore. He couldn't believe the ice tone she used when she said those words. It was as she wanted to die. She just stood there, waiting for the youma to finish her off, when he saved her. She quickly diverted her eyes from him, but not before he noticed the pain in them, or how hollow they are. This was not the girl he knew and loved. He could only watch as the girl he loved slowly drift away.

After finishing the youma, Usagi started to walk away from them when Rei's voice caught up to her.

"What was that all about? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Yes I do. I have nothing else to lose." Usagi wasn't aware that she spoke those words aloud, and she took of leaving the girls and Mamoru in shock.

That night, Ami's mother came to her room. Amy looked up from her studying, and somehow she knew she would hear something horrible. She was right.

Her mother, who worked in the same hospital where Usagi spent most of her days, accidentally saw her. Curious why was Usagi there, she discreetly made inquiries, and what she found out, broke her heart. She knew Ami didn't know, and she feared how she would take it. After all, Usagi was her daughter's best friend. She gently told her about Usagi's parents and that today was the day Usagi had to shut down the life support for Shingo. He had another attack, and there was no more hope for him.

Ami couldn't believe it. She cried all night in her mother's arms. When morning came she called the girls, and told them about Usagi. They couldn't believe it! Only one question was on their minds. Why Usagi didn't tell them?

Through the next couple of days, they watched her carefully. She looked paler and thinner. Like a ghost. They ambushed her after school and she told them the whole story. At the end, she made them promise not to tell anything to Mamoru. Seeming he doesn't love her anymore, and doesn't want to be a part of her life, he didn't need to know. The girls reluctantly agreeded .

Present day

After that day she spoke to no one. She barely made to school. Every step she took was a struggle for her. She cut out her hair because she had no strength left in her to brush it. She become a walking dead.

Exactly sixty-three days after the accident and the break up, she couldn't take it anymore. Instead of going to the school, she went back to her old house. On the Miss Haruna's desk, she left her broach and the Moon Stick.

When she got to her house, she went through every room in it, remembering the good times. From the kitchen, she took the knife. She took a picture of her family and went to her parents room, lied down on their bed, hugging the picture to her chest.

The knife went in so quickly she didn't even sensed it. Didn't felt a thing. She hugged the picture closer and smiled.

On the other side of the town, Mamoru dropped to his knees, some unknown pain went through his body. He knew something was wrong, and that it has to do something with Usagi.

He wasn't the only one. The girls felt it too. Miss Haruna was worried because Usagi didn't show up. In the middle of the class, four girls felt immense pain. They looked at Miss Haruna, and soon five girls and the their teacher rushed from the school. When they saw the broach and the Moon Stick on the table, they knew.

Instinctively, everyone was at Usagi's old house, and there she was. She was lying there on the bed in a pool of blood, holding the picture, with a smile on her face. Dead.

Tree days later, two funerals were held. Usagi was buried with her family, and Mamoru close by. He couldn't live without her, so he also took his own life. He couldn't live with the guilt after finding out everything what Usagi went through. His only wish, in a goodbye letter, was that they buried him near Usagi, the only love of his life. Forever.

The End

AN/ Sorry guys, but I just had to write this one. And, in the end, they were together, in some way. I just couldn't separate them, or let one live without the other one. Oh, about the bodies being in the ice at the coronel office, I made it up.

I was in the mood for a dark fic, with a bit of tragedy, angst and suicide in the end.

Things aren't well in my life right now, so this is my way of coping.

Let me know what you think. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **WHO AM I?** **part one: SAYING GOODBYE**

Type: Multipart drabble

Pairing: Usagi, Mamoru, Inner Senshi, Motoki

Genre: General, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K

Status: Incomplete

Chapter: 1/3

Summary: Set after fifth season. Sailor Stars went home, and Mamoru is back. Everything s fine between them, or is it? Usagi struggles with everything she'd been through and her two other identities. She makes a drastic decision.

**AN/ ** Although this story will have three chapters, I decided to put it in this drabble collection because of it's length.

/

She watched them all going into the Arcade, one by one. Finally, Mamoru entered last. They were waiting there for her, after she called them saying she need to talk to them. She knew they were all worried about her for the last couple of weeks, and she couldn't blame them. She avoided them in purpose. It was much harder for her, then for them. She loved them more then her own life, and it hurt a lot, but this is something she had to do. In order to find herself again, she had to cut off everything and everyone from her life.

Tears threatened to fall when she remembered a hopeful note in Ami's and Minako's voice when she called them. In about five minutes she will squash their hopes… Usagi shaked her head, shutting down the memories of that phone call. She sighed and came out of her hideout behind the tree.

"Here we go." She mumbled to herself and entered the Arcade.

/

"I have a bad feeling about this, guys." Makoto said, looking around the table.

All the girls had a grim look on their faces, but it was obvious that Mamoru was in the worst shape. He hadn't slept for days, and he had a dark circles around his eyes.

"Motoki? How is it that the Arcade is empty? Usually you have a lot work around this time of day?" Rei asked.

"Well, Usagi asked me to close it a little early because she had something important to say to us, so… Ah, here she is." Motoki answered.

He also had a bad feeling about this. For all the years he'd knew Usagi, she was never this serious. He glanced at Mamoru, and gulped. He sat there, the pain was radiating from him. Motoki had never seen Mamoru in such state, not even when he broke up with Usagi because of those stupid dreams… He saw how Mamoru's eyes lit with hope when Usagi walked toward them.

/

"Hi everyone." Usagi greeted them, and sat at the end of the table. "Motoki, thank you for this."

"Well, Meatball Head, what is it? First you avoid us for weeks, and now all this secrecy? What's going on?" Rei asked, glaring at Usagi.

"Well, if you let me speak, you might find out, now would you?" Usagi glared back, then continued. "The reason I called you all here is because I wanted to give you this." She put a small box on the table, in front of Minako.

"Why are you giving me all your senshi stuff?" Minako asked when she opened the box. In it was her communicator, Luna Pen, her brooch, watch and her moon wand.

After a moment of silence, Usagi answered in shaky voice. "Because I won't be needing those things where I'm going. I'm leaving Japan in a couple of hours."

There was a collective gasp, and then whole hell broke loose. The girls were yelling at her, even threatened her, but she said nothing else. Usagi knew something like this would happen, and she prepared herself for it.

"Why?"

"Where are you going?"

"What if something happens and we'll need you? "

"You can't do that!"

When they realized she wasn't saying anything, they quieted. The only two people who hadn't said a word were Motoki and Mamoru.

Motoki watched Mamoru closely, and he noticed how he stilled after the news Usagi dropped on them. All the blood vanished from his face, and how he clenched his fists. His eyes lost all the shine. Usagi also noticed that, and it broke her heart. Her hands started to shake, she had to dig her nails deep into the skin. The fact that no one noticed how hard it was for her to do this only confirmed her decision.

"Usagi? Why are you leaving?" Ami asked gently.

"I need to find out who I am. And I can't do that here. I need to be alone, somewhere where there is nothing to remind me…"Usagi tried to explain, but Makoto interrupted angrily.

"What do you mean 'who you are'?" You are Usagi, Sailor Moon, our friend and princess, and soon to be a queen."

"You don't understand." Usagi whispered.

"Then tell us so we can understand. You have been Sailor Moon and our princess for how many years now. How can you doubt?" Minako asked gently, sensing turmoil in Usagi.

"That's just it! Because of all that I don't know who I am anymore!" Before she could say anything more, Rei growled at her.

"That's a lot of crap, Meatball Head! Makoto is right. After all this years of being Sailor Moon, you don't know who you are? Please! Grow up! What's to complain about? Soon you'll be a queen, and you'll have a responsibility and no time for your little silliness. You have a destiny to fulfill. A destiny we've all been fighting for!"

Even before she was finished, Rei knew that those were the wrong words to say. But she felt betrayed by Usagi. By her leaving.

Usagi flinched as if she'd been slapped. Her lips trembled, her eyes watered and she abruptly stood up from the chair she'd been sitting on.

"I don't expect you to understand and I can see you clearly don't. For so many years, enemy after enemy, I've been only Sailor Moon and occasionally Princess Serenity that I've lost Usagi along the way. I'm leaving so I can find myself again, and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind. What I do expect is for you to respect my decision."

Everyone noticed the stubbornness in her voice; they knew her mind is set.

"What about us?" Mamoru's anguish voice filled the room.

Usagi gulped, dreading this moment. No one said a word. She looked him, and whispered.

"That is one more thing I need to think about. I don't know if this is real love or it's all because of who we were. You should also think about that."

Something flashed in Mamoru's eyes while he watched Usagi playing with the ring on her finger.

"I don't need to think anything! I know very well how and what I feel for you, thank you very much! The only one who is insecure here is you!"

"Really? Well, I don't believe you. From the very beginning, you've been making fun of me and arguing with me, but the moment we've found about our past and who we were…", she snapped her fingers, "…suddenly you are in love with me. Sorry Mamoru, I don't buy that!" Usagi snapped and took off the ring he gave her. "Here, I can't…"

"I'm not taking the ring back!" Mamoru said through his teeth. "It's yours, and it belongs on your finger!"

"Fine!" Usagi said, putting the ring on the table near the box with her senshi stuff.

"Is this about him?" Mamoru suddenly asked. He knew the moment Seiya said that he will never forget her, he was in love with Usagi. He questioned the girls for days until they told him what was going on while he was gone. He cursed the day he aboard that plane.

Usagi looked him in the eyes. She could see the pain she was causing him, but she had to tell him. She had to be truthful toward him and to herself. If she wasn't, what's the point for all this pain.

"Maybe."

Silence stretched after that, then Motoki asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. It could take awhile. Please, forgive me." That said, she looked them all for the last time, and when she couldn't hold the tears anymore, ran away, leaving them in pain.

/

Her father was waiting for her in the car, near the arcade, to take her to the airport. She already said her goodbyes to her family and Luna. Her parents supported her, and she made them promise they will keep an eye on the girls and Mamoru. They knew how hard it was for her to do this, but it was something she had to do. Surprisingly, saying goodbye to Luna was the hardest. Luna even cried, but unlike her friends, she actually understood. For Usagi, Luna was like a mother to her, always there and ready to help. She was her confidant, sometimes her anchor, and it was so hard to leave her behind.

When her plane was in the air, Usagi glanced through the window. Below was Japan. Her home, everything and everyone she knew and cared for. She prayed that they would eventually forgive her and understood her reasons for leaving. Shooting a last glance through the window, she closed her eyes, focusing on what was laying ahead. Her reunion with herself.

/

**AN**/ Well, I know, the question you are probably asking right now is; what the hell? The truth is, I don't know. This just came into my head, and I had to write it down.

I don't know when the second part will be written, so this story is on hold for now. I would like to know what you think so far, and also, if you have any ideas for the second part.

Don't be shy, click on the button below and drop me a line or two…


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **A PRICE FOR LOVE  
><strong>Type: Drabble/short story  
>Pairing: Usagi, Mamoru<br>Genre: Romance  
>Rating: K<br>Chapters: 1  
>Status: Complete<br>Summary: Usagi has a plan how to get Mamoru to get rid of his green jacket. But, what if the plan backfires? Is she really saying goodbye to him? What will Mamoru do? Read and find out.

/

**AN/** Ok, I wrote this little drabble in twenty minutes, so I'm not quite satisfied with it. This is just something I've scrambled while doing Princess Destiny's Seven Week OHC and two more stories.  
>So, I'm not expecting any reviews. If you review this anyway, thank you.<br>And also, thank you for reading and reviewing my other stories. It means a world to me that you took the time for me. So, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

/  
>It was their n-th date. They were together seven years and still madly in love with each other. Mamoru planed to propose his girlfriend on her birthday, June 30, which was coming really fast. He had the ring prepared for a long time.<br>But, lately, Usagi was acting differently. Like tonight, for example. He picked her up and they went to their usual restaurant and movie. She barely touched her food and sentences were cut. She declined his suggestion to go to his place, and on their drive toward her house she didn't said a word.  
>Finally, he couldn't take her silent treatment anymore. He parked his car a little far from her house and turned toward her.<br>"Why did you parked here?" She asked.  
>"Usagi, we need to talk. What's wrong? You have been shouting me out for over a month now, and I cant figure why. Please talk to me." He pleaded.<br>"I have nothing to say to you." She said, and got out of the car.  
>Mamoru could only stare after her.<p>

/  
>The next day, all the girls were gathered at Rei's temple when Mamoru arrived.<br>"Usako? Please? I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." He said to the blonde.  
>"Fine. Mamoru, how long are we dating?" She asked surprising him.<br>"Over seven years. What's that got to do with this?" He answered, puzzled, not getting where this was leading to.  
>"And what do we do on our dates during those years?"<br>"We go to the movie, the restaurant, dance, walk through the park, and sometimes to my place. I don't…"  
>"And what do you wear during that time?" She interrupted him.<br>"Usako, what…?"  
>"Answer me!"<br>"Usually, black pants, casual t-shirt or normal shirt, and a jacket."  
>"Yes. A jacket. That awful green jacket. I can't stand it anymore! I've waited for you to come to your senses. I've even bought three or four beautiful jackets for you, and yet you still wear that, that…"<br>"Usako, I'm not wearing the same jacket for the past seven years!" Mamoru tried to reason with her.  
>"I know that! You have ten or more of them, don't you?" Usagi spat.<br>"Well, yes…" He admitted.  
>"Mamoru, I've reached till the end of my patience. Those things has to go!" Usagi said firmly.<br>"What?" Mamoru asked in shock.  
>"Me or those jackets! It's your call."<br>"Usagi be reasonable! You can't really mean that?" Mamoru asked, trying not to pay attention on the giggles aside.  
>"I sure can and I do!"<br>"Well, I wont throw a perfectly good jacket just because you don't approve. I like the color and material, and it fits me!" Mamoru said, not quite believing that that's the reason of Usagi's strange behavior.  
>For few minutes Usagi hasn't said a word. Silence stretched, then she stood up.<br>"I see. Well, that certainly changes things." She said slowly. "If you can't do this one thing for me, then I think we should stop seeing each other."  
>"WHAT?" Mamoru and the girls yelled in the same moment.<br>That wasn't the deal! The plan was that Usagi would mope for awhile, then ask him to ditch the jacket, NOT this! This is NOT what was suppose to happen!  
>"Usako! You cant mean this?" Mamoru was stunned.<br>"Actually, I do mean it! I've never asked for anything from you, and now when I do... that was a test, Mamo-chan. To see if you really love me or not. I guess I've got my answer, haven't I?"  
>"Usako! I do love you! How can you doubt?" Mamoru asked, then said. "Fine. I'll get rid of the jackets!"<br>"Don't bother. We are threw. One of the girls will come for my things from your apartment." Usagi said and ran away, but Mamoru caught her and grabbed her hand. "Usako! Please?"  
>"No, Mamoru. I've asked you to chose. Me or the jacket. You did. Well, I hope they will keep you warm through the night for the rest of your life. Now, let me go!" Usagi screeched, leaving him on the top of the shrine steps.<br>/

Two days later, Mamoru was standing in front of Usagi's house, caring a large box in his hands. She didn't answer his calls, or any calls for that matter. Her mother was worried, but her father was humming. Not that he didn't liked Mamoru, he did, but Usagi was his little girl and no boy will be ever good enough for her. When he opened the door, his smile turned into a frown.  
>"Oh. It's you."<br>"May I come in, sir?" Mamoru asked politely.  
>"I suppose." Kenji sighed, moving aside.<br>Mamoru knocked on Usagi's door, and then entered, leaving them half-open. He always respected her parents, and even they did sleep together, in her house, he didn't go beyond the kiss.  
>"Usako?" He said to the blonde who was lying on the bed. She sat, and looked at the box.<br>"Are those my things?" She choked out. She didn't want to end their relationship, but when he chose a jacket over her, something broke inside her.  
>"Of course not!" He answered. "Here. Take a look."<br>She did, and gasped. In the box were his green jackets. All of them.  
>"You mean so much to me, Usako. More than this..." He pointed at the box. "...And I've figured out what you really asked of me... I'm only sorry it took me this long. I don't want to lose you. I want you with me and beside me for the rest of our lives. You've asked a proof of my love, and I'm sorry I haven't realized that in time. If getting rid of those jackets is the price, then I'll gladly pay. You mean the world to me. And you were right. The jackets you bought are way better then this one. Will you forgive my stupidity?"<br>Usagi smiled for the first time and jumped into his arms.  
>"Of course I forgive you, silly! I admit, I may overreacted a bit, but... It all started like a game, but when you choose that jacket over me..."<br>"Never again, my love! Never again!" Mamoru stopped her with a kiss.

Ten minutes later, they went downstairs. Usagi's parent and Shingo were in the living room, and Usagi informed them that they were going for a walk. Suddenly, Mamoru stopped her.  
>"Wait Usako. Before we go, I have a question to ask. Since your birthday is in two days..." At this point he turned toward Kenji. "...Mr. Tsukino, I want this to be official, so, may I ask your daughter's hand in marriage?"<br>Usagi's eyes went wide from shock. Sure, she knew they would marry someday, but not so soon. Ikuko, her mother, squealed from delight. She loved Mamoru from day one. Shingo could only blink. _'His sis is getting married?'_ Mamoru saw nothing, he only watched Kenji, and Kenji watched him. After a long silence, Kenji stood up, walked toward Mamoru, never letting his eyes of him. Mamoru, nervously, but stoically handled his look.  
>"Welcome to the family, my son." He said, puling Mamoru into firm embrace.<br>When those words left Kenji's mouth, six woman's squeals could be heard. No one noticed when four girls entered the house, but apparently, they were here for awhile.  
>"Party time! We can announce the engagement at your birthday party, Usagi!" Minako said, hugging her best friend.<br>Everyone joined the girls in party planning, leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone. She looked at him playfully.  
>"You didn't exactly asked, you know?"<br>Mamoru smiled, and dropped on one knee, one small red box in his palm.  
>"Will you marry me, Usako?"<br>"Of course, Mamo-chan!"  
>"I love you." He said, puling her in embrace, putting a diamond ring on her finger.<br>"I love you too."  
>The deal was sealed with a kiss and everyone's cheers.<p>

~The end~


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **TREACHEROUS BUTTONS**  
>Type: Drabble Short story  
>Pairing: Usagi, Mamoru<br>Category: Sailor Moon  
>Genre: Romance, Humor<br>Rating: K (PG13+)  
>Chapters: 1<br>Status: Complete  
>Summary: Usagi can't stand Mamoru's green jacket, so she and the girls do something to it. However, if they thought that was the end, the surprise was on them.<p>

/

Hi everybody! Here is one short drabble. It's not related to anything, just one little situation that popped into my head while doing SEVEN WEEK OHC. Hope you'll like it!

AN/ U&M are dating, normal life

/.  
>It was the beginning of the spring, and Usagi's favorite day. Sunday. The day she would spend playing games, drinking Motoki's milkshakes and shop with her four best friends. Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei. They were currently sitting in their usual booth. Usagi was looking at her boyfriend Mamoru who was talking to Motoki at the counter. But instead of her usual expression, she was frowning.<p>

"Usagi?" Ami asked. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes. That!" She pointed at Mamoru. "I can't stand it anymore!"

"What?" All the girls gasped, shock shoved on their faces.

"Usagi, you don't mean that! Every couple has their ups and downs, but you two love each other!" Minako tried to calm Usagi.

"Yeah. Everything can be fixed." Makoto added. "Cut to pieces, burned, and buried deep into the ground." Usagi mumbled glaring at Mamoru's back.

"Oh, Usagi. That is a bit extreme even for you. No mater what Mamoru did..." Rei said, but didn't finish because Usagi looked at her as if she suddenly grow a second head.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked, puzzled.

"Well, you were planning to kill Mamoru..."Ami said, and Usagi laughed.

"No I wasn't! I was talking about his jacket! Geeze!" Usagi explained.

"Jacket. Right!" They repeated.

"I need it gone! I can't stand that ugly thing around!" Usagi said.

"Yeah, you got a point there. It's hideous!" Makoto agreed.

"So, what's the plan?" Minako asked, always ready to do a 'good deed'.

"Hm, we'll have to steal it, hide it somewhere and not let Mamoru catch us." Rei suggested.

"Yeah, we just have to sit and wait." Makoto said.

The opportunity to do something came half an hour later when Mamoru went to the bathroom, leaving his stuff at the counter and his jacket on the chair.

"Quick! This is it!" Ami warned the girls.

Rei quickly got up, walked toward the counter, took the jacket, and ran away from the arcade. Two moments later, she was back. It all happened so fast that no one noticed anything. Minute later, Mamoru came back and immediately asked.

"Motoki? Have you seen my jacket?"

"No. Sorry dude. I was cleaning the tables. What? It's missing?" Motoki asked worriedly. "Is anything else missing?"

Mamoru checked his bag and exhaled. "No. My valet is here. The only thing what's gone is my jacket."

"You mean, someone actually stole that awful thing? That's preposterous!" Motoki said, trying not to burst into laughter.

Mamoru glared at him then eyed suspiciously at five girls in the booth near by. He actually felt Usagi's glares in his back.

"Usako? Did you had anything to do about this?"

"Me?" Usagi asked in shock. "How would I do that? I was here the whole time, planning the party with the girls."

"And, I suppose, you haven't seen anything?" Mamoru asked sarcastically.

"Nope!" Came the answer. "But, I think I know what happened."

"Oh? Please enlighten me."

"The fashion police must've passed by the arcade, and when they saw that...that...thing, they took it, in order to save the world."

"The fashion police? That's your story?" Mamoru asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. That's my story and I'm sticking to it! Hey, if you don't believe me, you can search me and the girls. We have nothing to hide!"

Mamoru wanted to say something, but he glanced at the clock and gasped.

"God, I'm late! See ya!" And he was off.

"Fashion police? Really Usagi?" Motoki chuckled.

"What? There is such thing!" Usagi stated firmly.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls left the arcade. First they went around tie building where Rei hide the jacket, and then they went to the temple.

"So? What are we gonna do with that?" Ami asked, pointing at the jacket.

"Let it burn!" Minako said laughing.

And they did. They watched the flames while it consumed the green fabric, and soon, all what's left was the ashes and the buttons.

"How come they didn't burn?" Usagi asked, picking them up.

"I have no idea. They should, though." Ami answered, confused.

"Oh, well. I'll throw them in a trash can somewhere." Usagi said, putting the buttons in her purse.

The next day, they went to the arcade after school, and their jaws dropped from the shock. Mamoru was already there, wearing the same green jacket.

"Mamoru? I see you've found the jacket." Makoto said.

"Oh, hi Usako, girls. No, I haven't. This is the other one." Mamoru answered, after kissing Usagi.

"The other one?" Rei choked. "How many do you own?"

"And where exactly did you find them?" Motoki added.

"Well, few years ago, I worked for the textile company and they made a whole series of it, but somehow they either forgot to ship the box, or the buyer changed his mind. Either way, I brought them all, since there were no buyers."

"I wonder why." Ami mumbled.

"And how many, exactly, jackets were in that series?" Minako asked, dreading.

"100."

Hearing that number, Usagi thought she would faint. She asked in shock.

"Are you telling me that you have a hundred jackets?"

"Well, no." Mamoru answered, and Usagi felt a little hope, but it was quickly squashed with his next words. "Minus this one, the one someone took yesterday, and the one I've accidentally ruined, I have 97 more."

Usagi couldn't help it. All of the sudden her world went black, and she actually felt claustrophobic, for the first time in her life. She pictured herself surrounded by a hundred green pee jackets and she couldn't breathe. She vaguely heard screams saying her name, and then nothing.

Mamoru caught Usagi just before her head ht the floor. Motoki brought some smelling salts, and after few moments, she opened her eyes. First thing she saw was worried faces of Mamoru, Motoki and the girls.

"Oh, thank God! Usagi, you are awake!" Mamoru said, pulling her in his embrace.

"What happened?" Usagi asked.

"You fainted." Rei said worriedly.

"Yeah. Are you ok?" Makoto asked.

"Yes. I think so. Usagi said, but she didn't fooled them.

"What's the last thing you remember? Ami asked, her medical instinct poked.

"Well, we came here, and them Mamo-chan said he has 97 of those hideous jackets. All of the sudden, I couldn't breath and everything went black."

"You got claustrophobic because of my jacket?" Mamoru asked in bewilderment.

Usagi looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan, but I really can't stand that color."

"Oh, Usako. You should have said something." Mamoru said, kissing her temple. "You scared me to death when you fainted."

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"There is nothing you can't say or do to me that would hurt my feelings, my love. Except that you stopped loving me."

"That won't ever happen!" Usagi stated firmly.

"Here is your purse, Usagi." Motoki said, picking it up from the floor.

However, Usagi being Usagi, didn't realized the purse was open, and when she took it, somehow, all the content has spilled, including the buttons of the burned jacket.  
>Mamoru saw, and after recognizing the buttons, asked.<p>

"Usako? Aren't those the buttons from my missing jacket?"

"Umm, no?" She answered, but she couldn't never lie very well.

"Yes it is!" He picked one from the floor. "See, it's the same as this one." He pointed on the buttons on the jacket he was wearing. "Only, this one is smutty." Second later, he gasped, figuring everything out. "You burned my jacket?"  
>Mamoru looked around, and he could see guilt written on all five girls. Motoki tried very hard not to laugh. Because, he could also see satisfaction.<p>

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan." Usagi whispered. "Please don't blame the girls. It was all my idea."

Hearing her plea, Mamoru softened. He remembered the feeling he had few minutes ago when she was unconscious, and made a mental note to prevent that ever happen again. The jacket simply wasn't worth it.

"Usako?" He said softly. "I'm not mad at you! I was simply surprised. Burning my jacket was a little extreme, even for you. There is nothing more important than you in my life. If that jacket is bothering you, I won't wear it. And, if there is anything else that you don't like, tell me. Don't set it on fire!"

"You really mean it?" Usagi asked.

"Yes i do! The only thing I don't know is what to do with 98 jackets." Mamoru said, frowning.

"97." Usagi corrected him.

"What?" Mamoru asked, puzzled.

"97. You can keep one, but you can't wear it. Put it somewhere where I can't see it."

Hearing that, Mamoru smiled. "You got your self a deal!"

"You can give them to charity." Makoto suddenly said. "Rei's grandpa is having a Charity Day at the shrine. We are all giving our old stuff, even new ones."

"Yeah, I've already collected three boxes of my stuff." Minako added.

"The only question is, will they be happy with those jackets." Motoki mused.

"What do you mean by that?" Mamoru asked, and Motoki couldn't help but to snicker.

"Even homeless people have standards!"

"Very funny, Motoki. Very funny." Mamoru grumbled, causing everyone to laugh.

Usagi, still on Mamoru's lap, lifted her head, and kissed him.

"I love you, Mamo-chan." She whispered.

"I love you too, Usako." He whispered back.

~ The End ~


	9. Chapter 9

Title: **PERFECTION  
><strong>Type: Drabble  
>Pairing: Usagi, Inner Senshi, Mamoru<br>Category: Sailor Moon  
>Genre: Humor, Friendship, Romance<br>Rating: K  
>Chapters: 1<br>Status: Complete  
>Summary: Minako brought something to the arcade, which caused Usagi to confess her feelings. Normal life.<p>

AN/ Ok, so I was reading some short drabbles when this idea popped into my head. I just had to write it down. *grin* Hope you'll like it.

/

"Girls!" Minako squealed entering the arcade, startling everyone who was there.

Mamoru and Motoki were at the counter, discussing the exam they had the day before, three tables in the back with the usual customers, and one booth with four girls, Ami, Makoto, Rei and Usagi.

Those four addressed pair of eyes looked up, and smiled at the bubbly blonde.

"Could you yell a bit louder? I don't think the whole town heard you?" Rei asked disappointingly.

Mina stuck her tongue at her, then smirked. "You, my dear, are going to beg, droll and scream in about one minute!"

"As if!" Rei humphed.

"Really? Not even for this?" Minako asked sweetly, pulling something that looked like a calendar, out of her bag.

Everyone jaws dropped to the floor, their eyes huge like plates.

"Is…is….is…is…th…" Rei stammered, lost for words.

"Is that THE calendar?" Makoto finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Yup! A friend of mine, who still works for my ex model agency, sent me this just this morning with the express mail. I didn't even open it."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Open it!" Usagi and Rei asked at the same time.

Minako didn't say anything, she just sent a sly smile toward Rei. The said girl gasped and her eyes widened when she realized. She glanced at the calendar, then at Minako, then back at the calendar, and sighed.

"Fine! Please, Minako? With a cherry on top?"

Minako flashed her her biggest smile and opened the package. It was, indeed, a calendar, but not just any calendar. This one had pictures of the twelve most gorgeous, handsomest male models in the world.

Unknown to the girls, Motoki an Mamoru were sitting behind them, in the next booth., curious what in the world had the girls so occupied. Mamoru gasped when he saw the calendar. _'No! it can't be! How did they got it? It wasn't supposed to go out just yet!'_ He thought.

Somewhere around model November, Ami, who was red as tomato, suddenly asked.

"Usagi? Are you ok? You haven't said a word."

"Yeah, don't you think that these guys are just perfect?" Makoto asked.

"Well, they are ok, I guess, but they are not perfect." Usagi answered and everyone gasped.

"Not perfect? How can you say that? These are the most hottest models in the whole world!" Rei said.

"Rei, I agree they are hot, but none of them have that something that makes them perfect. I don't know how to explain it to you." Usagi sighed.

"Ok, I get it, I think." Minako said, then asked. "Tell us, what, for you, make a guy perfect?"

Usagi got that dreamy look that they seen couple of times, and answered. "He must have thick black hair with an unruly lock which falls on the forehead, deep midnight blue eyes in which you can drown in, lips that calls you for a kiss, strong muscles, but in the same way you can tell he is gentle…" She got lost in her daydreaming when couple of voices could've been heard in the same time.

"That sounds suspiciously like Mamoru!" Rei noted.

"Me!"

"Mamoru?"

"Mamoru!"

Minako squealed pointing at the last model in the calendar, which was, no other than Mamoru!

Usagi gave a small yelp when she realized what she just confessed and in front of who. Her face turned all shades of red, but before she could say anything, Mamoru said the words she thought she'd never hear.

"I think you are perfect too."

~The end~


	10. Chapter 10

Title: **PROPOSAL VS ULTIMATUM  
><strong>Type: drabble/short story  
>Pairing: Usagi, Mamoru<br>Category: Sailor Moon  
>Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship<br>Rating: K  
>Status: Complete<br>Chapters: 1  
>Summary: Mamoru proposed, but gets the shock of his life when she answers with a no. No? Why and what will it take for Usagi to say yes?<p>

/

The party was in full swing. Everyone was there; Usagi's parents and distant family, every senshi, friends from school and everyone who she saved during the past years. Everyone whose life was changed because of her gentle and caring heart. Even Chibiusa came from the future to spend time with her grandparents. Yes, after her final battle against Galaxy, Usagi told her parents everything, as well as the other girls to their parents. However, the surprise was on them because they already knew about them being the sailor senshi. They suspected it, and now it was confirmed. When Chibiusa arrived a week after the confession, Ikuko and Kenji couldn't stop hugging her and fussing over her. After all, she was their future granddaughter. So, they made a deal. One month in the future, one in the past. And Chibiusa loved that.

/

Today's party was a celebration of both Chibiusa's and Usagi' s birthday, and something extra Mamoru wanted to do. It was the perfect timing for that, with everyone gathered in one place. He already talked to Usagi's parents and they gave him their blessing.

"Excuse me? Can I have a moment of your time, please?" Mamoru asked suddenly. "Like you know, today is a big day. Both, my beautiful Usako and sweet Chibiusa are born on this day, and since you're all here, I want to make this day even more special." At this, he took Usagi's hand and he could hear her gasp when she realized what he was about to do. "Usako, my love. You had my heart since the beginning. We went through a lot and our love is stronger than ever. I love you and I'll always will. You make me complete, and all I want is spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you marry me?"

Usagi smiled through her teary eyes. It was her dream marrying him. And he picked the perfect moment for the proposal.

"Of course I'll marry you, Mamo-chan! I love you too, with all my heart." Usagi answered kissing him. Then she flashed him a mischievous smile and added. "Under one condition."

"What?" Mamoru chocked, narrowing his eyes at her, suspecting he wouldn't like the condition.

Quickly glancing around, Usagi almost laughed aloud seeing Setsuna's face. She didn't saw this coming. It was kinda funny and satisfying messing with the guardian of time. Michiru and Haruka had to practically hold her or she would've fainted. Others were either shocked or curious. Deciding it was enough keeping Mamoru in suspense, she drawled.

"Well, I'll marry you under one condition, and that is that you get rid of all your green jackets. If you don't, you can kiss Crystal Tokyo goodbye!" She said then blow him a kiss.

Mamoru was stunned. He couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't expected that his proposal would go so wrong, and that she would actually throw an ultimatum like that. He could hear whispers and giggles all around. He carefully looked at her smug face.

"Are you saying you are willing to risk our future and Crystal Tokyo if I don't throw or destroy my precious jackets?" He asked in shock.

"Yup! Your sense in fashion is questionable. Think of it like I'm saving your life. I'm positive someone will eventually try to kill you because of it. Right, Setsuna?" Usagi turned to her green-haired friend who was now standing close by.

"I'm not allowed to say anything about the future, you know that my princess." Setsuna answered after she recovered from shock, but seeing how Usagi narrowed her eyes at her, quickly added. "But that is a possibility."

"See? Even Setsuna said it was true!" Usagi said turning back toward Mamoru.

"I didn't…" Setsuna started to protest, but she had to bite her tongue when Usagi stepped on her foot.

"See, my love? I'm only thinking of your safe future." Usagi said, putting her most innocent smile on.

Mamoru, who was still processing what he'd heard didn't noticed anything, unlike Minako, Rei, Chibiusa and Shingo. It was so hard maintaining serious look on their faces. Minako almost chocked when Usagi stepped on Setsuna's foot, covering it by a cough.

"You are questioning my sense of fashion?" Mamoru finally sputtered.

"Mamo-chan? Remember our trip to the future? For God's sake, you had lavender hair and clothes!"

"That will probably be your doing!" Mamoru said.

"What do you mean by that?" Usagi asked, offended.

"You pinked me once! Remember? I couldn't get rid of that color for a month!" He growled, and she giggled.

"Oh yes! I remember! You looked so…so…so…so pink! Well, you shouldn't call me little girl!"

"Right!" Mamoru drawled, rolling his eyes. "And pinking me and my whole apartment was very mature!"

"Oh, God! I have to find those pictures!" Usagi mumbled to herself, but Mamoru heard her.

"Pictures? What pictures?"

"Never mind!" Usagi quickly said.

"Ok, ok. This is, neither the place, nor the time for this." Ami said, seeing that their conversation was going into a dangerous zone. It amazed her how, both Usagi and Mamoru, can still bicker like kids. After all this time and after everything they went through, someone would think they outgrown that kind of behavior, but no…

"You are absolutely right, Ami. Mamoru, Usagi gave you an ultimatum. What is your answer?" Makoto asked.

"Well, seeing how I really want our future to happen, I guess I'll get rid of the jackets. But, let it be noted I'm doing this for you, Usako, because I love you. Now, will you marry me?"

"Yes, my love! I will!" Usagi answered happily, and he whirled her into his embrace.

"Than dance with me!"

/

"You'll pay for that little stunt, my sweet." Mamoru whispered in Usagi's ear while they waltzed.

"Oh? And what do you have in mind?" She asked, challenging him, and he flashed her a promising smile.

He lowered his head then whispered something in her ear. It must have been something really hot, because she actually lost her foot and blushed.

"Is that a threat, Mamo-chan?" She asked, melting against his warm and firm body.

"No. it's a promise, Usako." He answered, nibbling her ear, sending a wave of shivers down her body.

/

Couple of hours later, only ones who stayed was Usagi, Mamoru, Chibiusa and all the senshi. They were the last to say goodbye.

"Pluto?" Usagi asked, suddenly all serious.

"Yes, my princess?" Setsuna instantly knew this was her future Queen asking.

"How soon?"

Hearing the question, everyone stilled, knowing exactly what their friend was asking. The big freeze.

"You know I can not answer that."

"I know." Usagi sighed. "It's just…well…when we went to the future for the first time, Serenity, I mean, the future me, wasn't much older than I'm now. I'm afraid it will happen tomorrow."

"No. it won't happen tomorrow." Setsuna said, after awhile. "The only advice I can give you is to live your life as if today is the last day. That way you won't have any regrets." Setsuna added gently, but then she noticed a shadow in Usagi's bright blue eyes. "There is something else that's bothering you?"

After a long pause, Usagi nodded, biting her lower lip and asked the question that was also her greatest fear.

"What if I'm not cut out to be a Queen?" She looked at Chibiusa. "Or a mother?"

Everyone gasped and Mamoru hugged her protectively. However, no one said a word. Somehow they knew that Setsuna would be the wisest choice to answer that question.

"It is perfectly normal for you to feel that way. I would be surprised if you didn't have that fear. All of you have grown a lot since the beginning, and I'm really proud of you. I'm positive your mother, Queen Serenity is also proud. Trust your heart, your future husband, your senshi and your friends. They will never send you in the wrong way. And as for being a mother, Small Lady is the only one who can answer you."

"You'll be a great mother!" Chibiusa said honestly, tears in her eyes. She was glad she was there to see her mother growing up, becoming every day closer to a mother she was in the future. "And I love you so much!"

"Oh, Chibiusa…" Usagi said through the tears, pulling her future daughter into a embrace. "I love you too, sweetheart!"

/

Later that night, Usagi was sitting on Mamoru's lap on his balcony, looking at the moon above them.

"Do I make you happy, Mamo-chan?" She suddenly asked.

"Very much, my love." He answered truthfully, and then asked. "Why didn't tell me about your fear?"

"I don't know. I guess, I thought you'll think I'm being silly or something."

"I would never think that. I'm also afraid of the future, but as long I'm with you, everything will be alright. Just know that you can tell me everything. Do I make you happy?"

"Yes, my love. Extremely happy. And you would make me even more happy when you get rid of those jackets like you promised." Usagi said, pinching him.

"Oh? I have another promise to fulfill, haven't I?" Mamoru asked grinning, and then stood up, still holding her in his arms. He carried her toward their bedroom, and for the rest of the night, there was lot of laughs and giggles that could be heard behind the closed doors.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ I hope you like this story. It is something that popped into my mind while doing night shift. If you are curious about that pink part, check out my story EVERYTHING IS PINK! and you'll know what Mamoru was talking about. I laughed for a whole month after I wrote that story, and I still do whenever I reread it. So, check it out. It is under PRANKS AND PAYBACK MOMENTS.

Until next story.

xoxo


End file.
